


His Routine

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 'why are you paying so much attention to Jin?' Because he's important to me and I love him, I mean there are other characters hinted/mentioned but Jin is the main focus, you shush ur face let me write about the headmaster.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: What does being a headmaster actually entail?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is entail a word or did I just make it up.
> 
> Anyways HI. I love Jin Kirigiri I'm sorry.

5am. Time to wake up.

Jin dragged himself out of bed with a groan, his feet swinging over the side of the bed. He pushed himself to stand, turning on the lamp in the corner of his room and prepared for the day ahead.

7am. In school.

The headmaster was sat in his office, having thrown himself into his work, as usual. Two stacks of papers were at either side of him, seeming evenly matched. His eyes had not looked up from the desktop in what felt like hours. His hand was aching from the overuse, but just one more signature… and just one more… and one more-

8am. School time.

Nothing much had changed in the past hour, aside from Jin taking a short break. His hand was dead from writing and his throat was parched as he poured himself another cup of coffee, now realising the caffeine was doing next to nothing.

9am. Break time.

Another short rest period from working, he had almost been forced to do so by the talent scout taking over his office, bringing the smell of whiskey and cheap cologne with him. He wouldn't leave until the end of school. Not that he really wanted him to, anyways. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

1:30pm. Phone calls.

“So you will be returning from overseas tomorrow, yes?”  
_“My flight is later this evening. It will be nice to finally be back in the country.”_  
“I'm sure it will be.”  
_“Am I to understand I will report to you first thing when I return?”_  
“As usual, Munakata. Nothing ever changes in this routine.”  
_“Yes, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_  
“Alright, see you then.”  
Click.

2pm. A glance at the photo on his desk.

He gave a tired smile before going back to work. It's not like she’d forgive him anyway.

3am. The end of school.

Jin heard the shouting of students as they left, standing up to look out of his window to the ground below. He recognised a few from the distance, but no one in particular stood out to him. He sat back down and went back to work.

4:30am. The final grind.

Only a few more papers to go over. A chunky file sat by his desk - the people scouted for the 78th class. He had already been informed of one name in that pile. He wasn't sure if he wanted to check it.

6pm. Home.

He threw his keys on the small set of drawers beside the door, tossing his coat and suit jacket over the back of his chair. He loosened his tie and sat on the end of his bed to kick off his shoes.

7pm. Supper time.

Dinner tray in hand, Jin sat in front of the TV, idly eating as the news went on in the background. Nothing interested him.

8:30pm. Bedtime.

Throwing on an old shirt, the headmaster clambered into bed, putting on his reading glass and propping up his pillow to read another few chapters of his book. Once tired, he put down the book and his glasses, turned off his bedside light, and went to sleep.

5am. Time to wake up.

Wash, rinse and repeat.


End file.
